tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolls-Royce Silver Seraph
|length= |width=1998-2000: 2001-02: |height= |transmission=5-speed [[ZF 5HP30 transmission|ZF 5HP30]] automatic }} The Rolls-Royce Silver Seraph, produced from 1998 to 2002, was first unveiled on March 3, 1998 at the Geneva Motor Show. The Silver Seraph replaced the Silver Spur, which ended production in 1997. All Seraphs were hand-built at the Rolls-Royce factory in Crewe, England, which stopped making Rolls-Royce models in 2002 but continued with Bentley. The car had a base price of £155,175 in the UK and $220,695 in the US. It was second in cost and exclusivity only to the Rolls-Royce Corniche. The Seraph was powered by a 5.4 L aluminium alloy BMW V12 engine and was operated via a 5-speed automatic transmission, making it the first twelve-cylinder Rolls-Royce since the 1939 Phantom III. Standard electronics included digital engine management, adaptive ride control and anti-lock brakes. The body was 65 percent stiffer than that of its predecessor. Aside from the radiator grille, badges and wheels, the Rolls-Royce was externally identical to the contemporary Bentley Arnage, sharing both its platform and body shell. The exterior was available in one and two-tone finishes. Inside, the Rolls-Royce Silver Seraph and the Bentley Arnage were similar but quite distinct from one another. In the Seraph, the gear selector was column-mounted and the gauges followed a traditional Rolls-Royce layout (for example, there was no tachometer). In both cars, the seats and dashboard were upholstered in Connolly Leather, with dashboard trim and folding picnic trays for rear passengers faced with glossy burr walnut veneer. The Seraph was known for its relatively limited acceleration and comfortable handling, in comparison to the Arnage, which had a twin turbocharged V8 of its own design and firmer suspension. However, the Seraph still had a top speed of . Park Ward model An extended wheelbase version of the Silver Seraph, called simply the Rolls-Royce Park Ward, was introduced for the 2001 model year, having originally debuted at the 2000 Geneva Motor Show.http://www.edmunds.com/rollsroyce/parkward/2001/review.html The Park Ward (sometimes called the Silver Seraph Park Ward) was extended 250 mm (10 in.) relative to the Silver Seraph. It retained the 5-passenger seating of the standard Silver Seraph. Like its smaller cousin, the Park Ward was discontinued after 2002; a total of 127 Park Wards were produced.http://www.rrab.com/rparkw.htm Production figures A total of 1,570 Silver Seraphs were produced before production ceased. It was indirectly replaced by the Rolls-Royce Phantom in 2003, and then the 2010 Rolls-Royce Ghost. The discontinued Bentley Arnage continued to be based on the Silver Seraph until 2009. Bentley is now owned by Volkswagen. Reviews *RAC (7.6/10) 'The Silver Seraph marks a new start for Rolls-Royce in their quest to once more be recognised as manufacturers of the world's best cars. And it's quite a credible effort' Gallery Image:Rolls.arp.850pix.jpg|Silver Seraph seen at Castle Combe, Wiltshire, England. image:rr_silver_seraph_interior.jpg|Silver Seraph (interior) Image:RR Silver Seraph.jpg|Silver Seraph (rear) References External links * Rolls-Royce Silver Seraph * Silver Seraph Reviews Silver Seraph Category:Full-size vehicles Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Sedans Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1998 Category:Vehicles of the United Kingdom